Letters in the hotel
by LordPocky
Summary: The long awaited story for Monta. Set in current story arc, so may contain spoilers. All you get is that it shall be yaoi!


"CATCH-MAX!"

The ear shattering cry was followed by a thud along with the clank of helmets conked together. "Ah-hah! Sorry Taki!" He laughed, sitting on top of him after clashing the back of his helmet to the front of Taki's.

"Ah-hah hah! Not to worry! You weight is nothing compared to my strength!" he said in usual Taki fashion, head high, pride showing through his stupidity.

Monta scowled at him before getting off. Idiot. He wasn't that heavy….was he? BAH! Stupid Taki. Even if he knew the ass didn't mean anything offensive by it, it was still stupidly rude and annoying to be told he was heavy. He knew damn well that he couldn't try to pull the 'it's all muscle' card since he wasn't very big.

He heaved a sigh and stood with Sena, watching Taki join the line with the linebackers for practice there. "Haaah…Shinryuuji's max-scary, huh?" he asked, watching Agon collide into a dummy with bone shattering impact, the painful crunch making both Sena and Monta cringe, feeling an unfamiliar pang of sympathy towards the poor dummy. The determined look on Ikyuu's face look posed to kill. Yep…too scary to try to join. They'd go over and join if it weren't for Agon, Ikyuu, and….well…obviously Gaou. Both liked to stay as far from them as was possible. If it were just Kurita and Banba that would be fine…those two were the safest on the line it seemed….

Sena nodded immediately.. "Agon keeps giving me looks like he's waiting to get me out of Hiruma's line of sight," he whimpered in his ever pathetic tone.

"Naaah, even if he found you without Hiruma the others wouldn't let you get hurt!" he said, clapping his friend on the back. "You're our running back, Riku is great but we still need you too!" Monta gave a laugh before grabbing Sena's arm to give him a bit of a shake. "Unless he came to your room while no one else was around just to see how far he could shove a football up your--" he broke off when he heard the weak whimpering noises Sena made merely thinking of what painful places Agon would try to shove a football. Quite frankly any sort of violence didn't sit well with him. He was simply too weak to be able to properly stand up to such horrors.

"Wah! But it is fun being on a team with Kidd and Riku!" Monta said, trying for a swift change of subject.

"Mm….and it's nice to not be on the opposing team of Gaou and Shin…" he said, once again showing his rather spineless nature. However perhaps that was one reason the two got along so well.

The two walked down the streets, looking between stores and office buildings. It wouldn't be so daunting if either of them knew a word of English….actually they'd most likely be more eager to see movies or actual shopping if they could understand what people were asking them. They only actually bought things when Mamori was there to translate for them. They didn't trust Hiruma to translate properly…

"….it was kinda great seeing Jumonji and everyone," he said with a beaming grin.

Again Sena couldn't help but agree. When their friends weren't going to be on the team he couldn't help but feel saddened. Even if it wasn't likely that they would get to play again they could still practice together. However…when Takami, Hiruma, and Agon all got into an evil match no one could go near such thick amounts of evil…aside from Shin. He seemed well unaware of it.

---------

"Hey Sena~" Monta whined when they returned to their hotel.

"Mm?"

"How're…things going with you and Hiruma?" he asked.

Sena choked on his ice cream and stared at him with wide mortified eyes. He went several rather amusing shade of red, doing his best to hide it in his ice cream. "S'okay.." he mumbled, not caring to elaborate past that. He knew it wouldn't satiate the curiosity of his friend…but one could wish.

"What does that even mean?" he asked, looking a little annoyed with Sena dancing around the question. "You've been going out a month now, but you never really told anyone how you felt about it. Do you really like him?"

Too direct! Sena had to look away, unable to maintain eye contact much longer. He wasn't really ashamed of being with Hiruma, more too abashed to actually talk about his relationship.

"Ah…..I'll ask Hiruma then!" he said happily, hurrying off to find their captain. Sena managed to catch hold of his arm however, clinging to him out of fear of his privacy. He knew Hiruma wouldn't be shy about going on about everything….he'd most likely even go on about their…bedroom activities along with all the…..no! Not going there! He and Monta shared everything but Sena knew when to draw the line, and anything sex related was crossing that line. "Spoilsport…" Monta said, pursing his lips a little.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what Suzuna's punishment was," he said, finally gaining ground when Monta averted eye contact and started mumbling rather awkwardly. Nope, that was clearly his line he didn't want to cross. Of course the horrors of such an unmentionable punishment only made him all the more curious about what horrors that girl had come up with.

He sighed and turned away, maybe he could get it out of Hiruma, he seemed to know what it was.

Monta looked suspiciously at him, perhaps vaguely aware of what his friend had planned. He had no idea, but he was willing to bet he would go to either Hiruma or Suzuna. Suzuna at least would proudly announce the horrors she'd done. She seemed rather proud of herself for her current punishment plan.

"So uh…..how does it….feel?" he asked rather awkwardly, seeming to have figured the two had gone all the way. Then again Sena wasn't exactly the master of hiding such things. Plus the amount of times Monta had run with Sena…it was rather obvious whenever Sena was running funny. Sena didn't seem to notice however…nor did at least half of the team. Or perhaps they were just eager to ignore it.

Again Sena\s face went bright red, trying to hide it in his hands. "Wh…what….why…?" He broke off to give a pathetic little whimper. "Asked someone else!" he said, immediately darting off down the hall.

"Ah….you're room is over that…" he broke off to give a rather dull look. Ah….Sena wasn't returning to his own room…chances were he would go to Hiruma's room. Perhaps he was still terrified of Agon trying anything weird with a football. Hm…maybe he shouldn't have said that in the first place…

He heaved a heavy sigh and went back to his room. All he could do was offer his support to his friend…and worry. And worry he did. Hiruma was just as violent as Agon….Sena seemed to draw that sort.

He found however upon his return the room wasn't at all how he'd left it…


End file.
